sawseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Debbie
Debbie a fictional character who appeared in Saw VI and was the attorney for Umbrella Health and William Easton, your client. She was kidnapped and placed in William's game, bound to a device which would launch a spear through her head unless she reached the end of a steel-cage maze. William had to help her, diverting jets of scalding steam away from her path and onto himself, severely burning him. After reaching the end of the maze, she discovered that to escape the device she would need a key sewn into William's flesh. She attacked him with a nearby circular saw but was unable to retrieve the key before her time ran out; the device activated and killed her. Biography ''Saw VI'' Debbie was the lawyer defending William Easton Head of Umbrella Health Corporation. She was the lawyer presiding the case involving the death of rejected client Harold Abbott who later died of the terrible heart cancer consuming him. She though being the defense of William still interjected with him doing the wrong thing by rejecting the man in need of life-saving help. John Kramer having selected William for the game of choices selected Debbie to be the third test of William Easton in the Steam Room Trap. She was abducted by Mark Hoffman under the guise of the Pighead costume and brought to the abandoned Waverley Zoo. Unfinished Business John's entangled wife Jill Tuck having been left with his last testament box opened it to find the upgraded Reverse Bear Trap 2.0 intended later for Mark Hoffman as vengeance for planning the death of Amanda. Also coming in the testament beside the box was six envelope one pertaining to William Easton, The Dog Pit Evaluators, Addy, Allen, Hank the Janitor and Debbie the lawyer to be parts of William's games. Mark Hoffman forcefully took five of the envelopes unknowing the sixth hidden one was him. Mark then proceeded in chronological order abducting the five people required and thrusted them into their traps. The Steam Room Debbie whilest unconsious in the zoo workshop was attacked with the Bolt chain and blue watch timer which should detonate would cause the bolt to shoot upwards and pierce her skull. Mark then escorted Debbie still unconsious to the Steam Room beginning cage and chained her to the wall in preparation for William reaching the room following the Hanging Trap. William entered the Steam Room to find Debbie having already awoken; gagged and chained to the wall. Debbie eventually broke herself free of the chains and gag requesting to know what it happening. William informed her it's a test and that she must traverse the small crawl through cages before her to reach him. Debbie first tried upon William's insistence but was burned by stove plates inserted on the wall of the cage. William then found the relieve her valves and brought the steam to him so that she may get through the cage. William however being burned had to relinquesh the steam eventually and soon Debbie still in the way of the plates was severley burned on the arms, right shoulder and face. Debbie eventually reached ladder leading up to the last cage and found x-rays and pictures of William concealing a key. Debbie realized it to be the key to the bolt and grabbed a left circular saw to retrieve the key. William realized this as well and attempted to tear off the stiching to retrieve the key before being attacked by Debbie. She advanced William but was punched away twice taking more time. Debbie eventually gained the upper hand by kneeing William in the genitalia but as her last swipe of the circular saw was ready the timer struck zero and the bolt was relinqueshed into her head, spiralling her body down onto the floor beside the cage below. William then went onto to find the third key to explosive shackles, this one untying his left foot.﻿﻿﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Deceased